When snow piled on a principal road cannot be timely removed due to difficult access of a dedicated snowplow or a shortage of the number of dedicated snowplows, or when snow is required to be removed from an area such as a farmhouse, a farm road, or a town road for its own sake, the snow is removed using a tractor sent to the area.
For this reason, the related art employs a method of mounting a snow blower operated in a blowing manner on a tractor and blowing off snow to the outside of a road or a road surface through a discharge pipe installed on the snow blower.
In detail, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional snow blower includes a body having means for mounting the snow blower 10 in the front of a tractor 1 or a dedicated snow-removing vehicle, a blade 20 formed at a lower portion of the body in a semi-cylindrical structure and scraping snow together in contact with a road surface, an auger 30 installed in the blade and compressing and conveying the snow introduced into the blade to an impeller suction passage formed in the center of the blade, and an impeller 25 receiving the snow conveyed by the auger and blowing the snow off to the outside through a discharge pipe 35.
This snow blower employs a method of blowing off the snow introduced into the discharge pipe by the auger and the impeller to the outside. The discharge pipe is configured to have a predetermined length, and includes a cover 40 whose upper side is coupled so as to be inclined from the discharge pipe at a predetermined angle in order to stably discharge the laterally introduced snow.
Thus, there occurs a phenomenon that the snow introduced into the discharge pipe by the impeller moves along the discharge pipe directly in an upward direction, runs into an inner side of the cover 40 coupled on the upper side of the discharge pipe so as to be inclined at a predetermined angle, and is piled up there.
In this way, the snow piled up on the inner wall of the cover reduces an inner diameter of the cover, which causes obstruction to conveyance of the snow. As such, the conveyance efficiency of the snow is lowered.